


Born For This

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing he was born for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born For This

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Born For This  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 176  
>  **Summary:** There was one thing he was born for.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'faith' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

Another birthday came and with it Captain Kirk’s melancholy mood grew. He stared out at the deep black emptiness of space as his mind worried what the future would hold as he grew older. “There will come a day when I’ll no longer be able to command her.” He muttered quietly to himself.

Spock slid his arms around Kirk’s waist and pulled him tight against his chest. When Kirk’s head fell back against him Spock leaned down and whispered in his ear. “You will command her for a long time to come.”

Kirk angled his head so he could look at Spock. “How can you be sure?” Losing the Enterprise was his second greatest fear.

A slow smile, one he reserved for his Captain spread across Spock’s face. “I have faith in you. You were born to be the captain of this ship.”

He turned around and slid his arm around Spock’s neck. “I was born for you.” Kirk whispered softly as he pulled Spock’s head down so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss.


End file.
